Katherin and Fraye
by meagoya
Summary: Katherin is me, Fraye is my little sister
1. comment required

Hey, ok so here is the thing, I know how much I and other people love feed backs of their stories so, from here on out it you want an update or another chapter in a story you have to comment and I'll update, but if you don't I'm not going to, ever, a new comment is required after each update.

Thanks for reading, see yea :)

~Meagoya


	2. Chapter 1

Katherin's POV:

My mom and I continued screaming at each, this was normal, I wanted to know about my, where I came from. She would never say anything, so we regularly yelled and fight, we would both end up crying and running away, now a days I run to my best friends Fraye, my mom has her boyfriend Ron. The final straw hit and I ran outside.

Fraye's POV:

The morning was perfect, the sun was glazing the land, the wind was blowing ever so slightly, the birds were singing and I could smell breakfast cooking, and that meant something was severely wrong. I trudged down the stairs, into the kitchen my mom's smile melted into a frown when she looked at me,

"Dear, I need to talk to you," my father said, my mom started crying,

"We don't have enough money to keep the house, we have to move," my mom cried, right then and there I ran out of the house crying to my friends house. Just before our bodies collided we stopped and hugged, we felt both our emotions and ran into the forest.

We found our selves at our favorite spot, the waterfall, there we cried together. After we calmed each other down, we looked in each other's eyes and laughed, that is when it happened, the light consumed us from the ground up. I wrapped myself around Katherin, her body almost invisible to the world, when I got the courage to open my senses, I found myself surrounded by laughing people. Then I let go of Katherin, they gasp then start laughing again, after that I felt something inside me growing, I bolted up with shinning angle wings, by the time I realized what happened I already had Katherin in my arms and was flying away.

After a moment of flying so fast I couldn't see I felt myself falling, I immediately wrapped my wings around Katherin, and prepared for impacted. Instead of the ground I felt arms wrap around me, my eyes still closed until he landed not as gracefully. Then I opened my eyes and saw a boy with red fang shaped tattoos on each cheek,

"How gay," I realized I said it aloud when he looked at me with pure shock and sadness. the I thought of Katherin, I opened my wings so suddenly that it knocked him clear threw a tree,

"Katherin! Are you ok?" I ask standing on my feet and checking her for blood, she merely smiled and laughed a bit at something behind me, I look and see the boy trying to stand,

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" I say rushing to his side and helping him stand, I hear Katherin scream and see a man grabbing Katherin, I drop the boy and punch the man as heard as I can, he flies threw the air and lands on a bolder,

"Kakashi!" someone yells running over to him, then three others stand before me, I get ready to fight but Katherin jumps up,

"I'm sorry he just surprised me! We mean you no harm!" she says, pleading with them to not make us fight, the girl walks up to Kakashi and her hands glow,

"I'm Katherin and this is my friend Fraye," she says, a blonde haired boy walks up,

"Hi, I'm Naruto, this is Sakura, Sasuke, that's Kida and Kakashi," he says pointing to everyone, Katherin smiles a bit and bows her head like she always does and says,

"It's nice to meet you," she says, after that they invite us to their village.

Time skip (two hours later)

Katherin's POV:

We finally arrived at the village gate, they were extremely happy since the whole time we were asking questions and going crazy about how wings popped of out Fraye's back, to which they couldn't answer and said they were ask the Hokage and research. Fraye and I both look at each other and think the same thing, the leaf village. How could we not it is our favorite show, Naruto fighting and defeating all the evil in the world.

We thought we were in a dream until we met Tunade then we know, this as not dream. It was a nightmare, Tunade provided a home for us temporarily until we found our family, like that would happen. After we were knew where we were staying Fraye left to look for work, I proceeded to explore the city and got lost. Just when I thought all hope was lost I saw kids playing in the park, I smiled walked into the park. I look around and see a little girl all by herself; I walk over and ask her to play, she agrees to play tag then starts running. I laugh and chase her; we ran all threw out the city laughing. She turned a corner, so did I but instead of continuing I hit what felt like a wall. I made a sound of pain and a person gasped, she kneeled beside me and asked if I was ok,

"Oh, fine, what did I hit?" I ask looking up, only to find a boy a little bigger than me with blood red hair and light blue, green eyes, with thick eyes liner. A shiver runs down my spine but I smile anyway, "I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going," I said standing, "man, what are you made of?" I ask,

"Sand armor," he replies with a dry almost unused voice, I blink several times,

"Oh," I say meeting his eyes, just then I hear giggling and look to find the little girl hiding behind a third person, "You think that's funny?" I ask bending down to look at her, she sticks her tong out and laughs, I gasp and start to chase her around the boy. He doesn't know what to do and tries to get away, but trips on the child. Out of reflex I throw myself in the way and hold him up with my back over the little girl,

"Whoa! You're heavy! Off, get off," I yell, he couldn't stand fast enough, I sigh and sit down next to the girl,

"Wow, I'm Tamari, this is Gaara and the heavy one is Kankaror," the girl says I take a deep breath,

"Katherin," I say standing yet again and shaking Tamari's hand, the little girl runs away saying thank you,

"So what are you doing here, I've never seen you," Kankaror says,

"I'm new, just today, Naruto and his friends brought us in," I reply smiling, Tamari smiles,

"So you're the one he went on and on about?" she asks, I blink and shrug,

"But why are you on this side of town?" Kankaror asks, I blush and look at the ground,

"I got lost, then found the park and played with the little girl," I explained holding my hand around my back, the two laughed a bit until she said to fallow her, she told me that they had a errand to do then they would take me home. Once they moved the bolder blocking the river they lead the way home. After we got a yard away we smelt something cooking, I gasp and yell,

"Fraye don't turn on the-" I was cut off by an explosion inside, "stove," I finish weakly, we run inside and see most of the house black, I run over to Fraye and shake her,

"I told you not to cook! The only thing I ask of you is to work and not cook! So why?" I yell above her, she weakly looks up and smiles,

"Well, at least now we have a sky light," she says pointing up, I look and start laughing, Soon we're all laughing, but Gaara is just smirking. I thank them for helping me home and just like Fraye she noticed Gaara didn't laugh. Without hesitation she walks up to him and pocks him in the side, he makes a yelping sound and jumps away, I get in front of her,

"So sorry she gets like that some times!" I say pushing her away but get no where, she moves aside and before my face hits the ground she catches me and set me up right.


	3. Chapter 2

Fraye's POV:

The next day I went to training with Naruto and his team, Katherin stayed home to clean up the mess, laugh sorry Kat. After a while of watching them Sakura and Sasuke were fighting and Naruto wanted to spare as well so he asks me,

"I don't know how to fight," I state bluntly,

"I'll teach, see, try and hit me!" he says getting ready, I sigh but then smile and run at him preparing to punch, he side stepped and gets ready to hit my back, I twist and kick him square in the face. He flies across the room and lands on his back, everyone stops moving until we hear clapping,

"For someone who doesn't know how to fight, you throw a good kick," the Hokage says smiling down at us, I shyly smile back, "come spare me," she orders standing in front of me, after a recover from my shock I get ready to fight, she runs at me, I jump up and prepare to kick her but she catches my leg and throws me away, I land on my feet a foot away and jab her in the stomach, I hear a slight pain sound come from her throat but then the pain in my side blurs my vision. I look at her and find her knee in my side; I grab her leg and twist both of us. She landed on her hands and a leg while I fell over, she stands smiling,

"Good job, I'll be in my office," she states then walks away, Naruto runs up smiling,

"Do you know what that means?" he asks/yells, I shake my head,

"If you want to become a ninja, she'll train you herself!" he says smiling wider, I nod just then Katherin runs in panting,

"It won't leave me alone!" she says coming up to me and hiding behind my arm, we watch for a monster to come in, but instead a guy with bushy broses runs in says he loves her,

"Lee, I though you loved Sakura?" Naruto asks, Lee stops and starts crying,

"Sakura-Chan doesn't return my feeling, and harshly turned me down yesterday," he adds, I stare at him for a moment then glare,

"And what makes you think Katherin does!" I yell, Lee stares at me, then at Katherin and continues to cry then runs away, "by the way, Hokage wants to train me to become a ninja, that ok, yea good," I say, Katherin looks in my eyes worry and fear in them,

"Will you be ok, what will you be doing, where will you be going, how long will you be gone?" she asks not taking a breath,

"The Hokage is the strongest person, I think I'll fine, ninja stuff, don't know, and long time," I reply, Katherin gets sad and slightly pouts but then sighs and agrees. I nod and smile then run to the office, once there I took a deep breath outside her door, after that I knock,

"Come in," the Hokage orders, I walk in and she slightly smiles, "what can I do for you?" she asks,

"Will you train me?" I ask standing up straight and determined, she turns her face to stone,

"It won't be easy, you'll wake up before the sun rises, you'll have to learn fast and go home barely walking, I'll push you to your limit," she explains, I look in her eyes,

"I understand and accept," I say smiling, she said that she would train me to be a ninja but not a medical ninja, thankfully.

Katherin's POV:

A few days later I know the village well, I have mostly been on my own since everyone else is busy training or on a mission, I have been cleaning, cooking and help the older people around, I have also been baby sitting for moms that go shopping or need to leave for a few minutes. It has been lonely without Fraye here to talk to me but I soon get over that when I hear a child call me by name.

Today Naruto and some of his friends are coming back from a mission, before they left early this morning I offered to make them all dinner when they got back, Naruto seemed to be the happiest about home cooked food. That afternoon I rushed home from the last elder person I helped to the store and started making dinner, I started by cooking some rice, then got out stakes and prepared the grill, after that I boiled the noodles and started the bread. I was planning on making stakes with rice and mushroom soup on top, then some spaghetti with meatballs and finally home made bread. Once I finished I collapsed on the couch sat for a moment before setting the table with all the food in the middle, Naruto said it would be he and his three team mates, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Hinata. After I was all ready for them I heard a knock I opened the door to see a girl my size blushing a bit, she has purple hair and eyes,

"Um, I hope I'm in the right place, Naruto said that we were having dinner here? I'm Hinata," she says blushing a deep red when she said Naruto, I laugh a bit at how cute she is then I nod,

"Yes this is the place, come on in," I say moving aside, she smiles a bit and sees the table,

"Oh, I guess I should have gotten here soon, I was going to help you," she said, I smile,

"No problem, besides this gives us more time to talk before everyone gets here and it gets too much to talk," I say sitting down and patting the seat next to me, we ended up talking for an hour until the door opened to reveal a very tired Fraye almost falling over,

"Training with that woman, is horrible!" she says flopping down next to me and using my lap like a pillow, I smile and ask Hinata to get the hair brush from the bathroom, she rushes to go get it, once I have it I start brushing Fraye's hair,

"You asked for this, and she warned you of everything, maybe next time you'll consider the person you're talking to," I say smiling and feeling my mothering instincts take over, Fraye grunts and flashes a side glare at me, witch causes my smile to widen. A knock comes to the door and Hinata answers it,

"Hey Hinata, how long have you been here?" Naruto asks coming in, she blushes,

"About an hour," she replies, everyone comes in and sees Fraye and I,

"What happened to her?" Kiba asks, "Hey! That's the girl that smacked me in the face with her wings!" he yells glaring, I shyly smile a him,

"Sorry, she was just worried about me," I reply, Fraye sits up and smirks at him then sits at the table,

"Your face, is still a little red," she says then prays over the food and starts eating, they all sat down and devoured everything, laughing and talking the whole time. It was great to have people over at our house, mostly Fraye was silent and ate, which was surprising.

Fraye's POV:

Katherin made some lunch for me the next day and walked me to the training field; once we got there I met Hokage in the middle and Katherin sat by the trees, Hokage had been training to react quickly and be able to evade attacks. She is not the patient person she actually attacks me and will not stop until she thinks I can react fast enough, Katherin was horrified by this routine. When we finished I flopped down and didn't even bother to come over to eat, Katherin got up and brought my food to me, I noticed Hokage watching very closely, I sat up and Katherin sat down behind me, I then leaned on her back and ate my lunch. I went to pass her some food but she said she wasn't hungry,

"You need to eat, you've been training, and I know I wouldn't survive doing that, go ahead, I'm going back to the village soon any way" she adds smiling, I nod and eat all of the food, I remember the day we found out I had accelerated healing:

"I won't stop, even if I see you won't be able to evade my attack," Hokage warned, I got ready and nod. Two seconds later she was in face and pain erupted from my side, I felt something break and fell to the ground, she stood above me about to heal with her power until I felt it pop back into place and the pain gone. I stood up and punched her back in the shoulder, she landed with shock written all over her face, then happiness, she and I now both knew that she could punch me without holding back or worrying, great.

"I'm heading back," she says then stands up, she looks at Hokage and bows deeply, "thank you so much for training her, I know you are very busy. Can I ask when she will be home?" she asks standing up,

"After sun set," Hokage replies, Katherin nods,

"Thank you, and if Hokage has time we would very much like to have you for dinner," she states my eyes widen and I shake my head, Hokage smiles,

"I just might take you up on that offer," she states, Katherin bows again and leaves asking her self what she has gotten herself into.

That night the three of them spent a few hours eating and talking about our lives,

"So, now that I'm here, I need to ask a few questions," she says getting serous, "I've searched all the archives and have never found any of your names, even in the other villages," she says glaring a bit, "so, who are you?" she questions leaning on the table, I go to speak but Katherin stops me,

"In our world, this is a show, a thing you can watch, we went into the forest and a light consumed us, we ended up in another forest and Fraye sprouted wings and flew away with me. Kiba caught us and you know the rest," Katherin explain, Hokage was shocked but closed her eyes,

"How many people know about this?" she questions,

"Well, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi know we're not from around here," I state,

"Then tell no one else, this may have been a, show, to you but to us this is our world, I don't want anyone getting idea's to go and try something crazy," Hokage says,

"Like Naruto?" Katherin and I both question smiling, Hokage smiles and nods,

"now, like it or not, I have no idea how to get you back to your world, so until I do just live here and try to keep that under wraps," she orders, we nod and agree.


	4. Chapter 3

Katherin's POV:

I planed on sleeping in this morning but it didn't work, I woke up to a loud horn. I was so surprised that I jumped out of bed and fell on the ground, I quickly got up and ran with Fraye to the gates, we saw a bunch of people walking up, more than half wounded and could barely walk, Fraye started helping people get to places they could get help while I tried to calm the children down and get them out of the way. After a few minutes Gaara walks up with some wounds, I get a few bandages and start cleaning his wounds, he has a gash on his shoulder, a few cuts on his face and it looks like a broken leg.

A medical ninja comes to heal him after I cleaned him but he rejected and said that the ninja needed to help the more wounded people, I again approach him,

"Your leg is broken, you need to put it back into place at least or it will heal wrong," I state looking in his eyes, he blinks and looks at me weirdly then nods, signaling for me to do it, I bend down and gently grab his upper calf and lower, after that I look up at him, he nods and as fast as I could a popped it into place. I knew he had to hold back a scream because he bit his lip so hard it brew blood.

His sister ran over and thanked me, just then Fraye ran over,

"Katherin all the medical ninjas are busy but one man is about to die about just outside the gates, he needs help and fast," she says quickly she grabs a big bag of medical stuff then grabs my arm, throws me over her shoulder and runs to where that man is, with out hesitation I jump off her back and go to the man, several people are around trying to help him,

"Stop he is bleeding on the inside you're just hurting him!" I yell and push past them, "Fraye I need a knife, a bucket of water and I need people to hold him down," I order, four men come up and hold his arms and legs, a woman grabs a bucket and goes to the river while Fraye pulls out her pocket knife, I go to cut him and another man stops me,

"What are you doing?!" he yells,

"He is bleeding on the inside, a rib broke and puck sheered one on his organs, I need to cut it get the rib back into place and cut off the blood flow, get me Hinata!" I yell to Fraye she runs off, no drought just going to grab her without saying anything, the man let go and I cut the wounded man's side and pushed the rib back into place just then Hinata came to my side,

"Good, cut off the blood flow here," I say pointing above the wound she does and I move to the several gashes in his arms and legs, it only took a few seconds of examining and telling the other people what to do, that's when I noticed the blood in his throat,

"Crap," I whisper and get the knife, the man looking over my shoulder looked scared yet again, "his throat is filled with blood, I need to get it out so he can breath," I explain, the man nods, I carefully cut the throat then start doing SPR to get the blood to pump out of the cut. I took some doing but I finally got it out, I then bandaged the wound and sighed finally done.

Fraye's POV:

After a few days the commotion has finally settled down, any sand villager that can walk is staying with a leaf village family, any who can't are in the hospital. All missions and work has stopped to make room and help the sand, Katherin is spending all of her time at the hospital, she comes home is the middle of the night and leaves before the sun rises. My time is almost the same because Hokage has put me in charge of making sure everyone has a roof over their head's and has enough food, the sand who can walk have been helping a lot since they can fertilize the ground and make the plants grow faster and bigger. No medical ninja's have been seen a lot because they are all working on the one's who cannot walk. Any of the leaf ninja's that don't have heal abilities have been guarding the walls on high alert since the people who attacked the sand could come to our village.

It wasn't until the third day that Hokage called Naruto all of his friends, Katherin and I. Once we were all in Tamari explained what happened:

"They came in the middle of the night, taking us by surprise, they wore al back and could control. Well it seemed like, our blood, those that weren't being controlled fought as much as possible but when the sun rose they left, and we made out way here," she said Katherin gasps and looks at Hokage, Hokage nods signaling to speak,

"Well, I not completely sure, but I have seen something like that, where we come from we call it blood bending, it is another type of water chakra, but it can only be done on a full moon, which happen to be last night," she adds,

"Why didn't you tell anyone?!" Kiba shouted,

"We didn't know they even… we only knew of two and one was put to death, the other never blood bended again! She left and lived her live normally!" Katherin shouted back, "besides she lives far, far away," Katherin hinted to Hokage, Hokage seemed to get the idea because she nods and closes her eyes,

"Can they blood bend any other time?" she asks, I step up,

"Not form what we know, if they could it would mean that they would be un stoppable," I said,

"No wait, Hinata, Neji and their people could stop them! They would need to permanently stop their chakra!" Katherin says,

"But how, no one has achieved that?" Neji asks,

"Chakra is just like blood flow, but the connection from the head to the chakra flow was cut off then they wouldn't be able to control it" I say smiling,

"And where would this connection be?" Sakura asks, Katherin started drawing faster than the eyes could see,

"Here, in the middle of the forehead, supposedly that is the chakra "control panel" if you hit that it would take away the chakra," Katherin says pointing,

"Supposedly?" Sakura asks,

"It's not like we've tried it," I say defectively,

"All right, we'll send a group to go and find out more about these, blood benders, Katherin, you go and teach them just how to do it," Hokage says,

"How am I support to know?" she asks

"You're the one who has seen it, and I'm sending Fraye on the mission," Hokage says slightly glaring, Katherin nods understanding, "Sasuke, Naruto, Tamari, and Kakashi will go with you, Tamari is team leader, go as son as you're ready," she orders, we all leave and Katherin helps me pack, without words we walk to the gate, everyone that was in the meeting room was there waiting. Katherin turns to me and whimpers a bit,

"I'll miss you, stay safe, and try to not attract any stray blood benders," she says hugging me, I smile and hug back,

"I'll try not to, good bye," I say, "don't light the house on fire like I do," I add smiling she smiles,

"No that is your special talent," she replies laughing, and then we leave.


	5. Chapter 4

Katherin's POV:

I watch them run until I couldn't see anymore, I knew it would take five days at least but they would stay there maybe a few days to examine everything. I heard someone clear their throat and look to see Neji and Hinata,

"Our people are waiting," Neji says is a dry tone, I nod and fallow them, the others also fallow wanting to know how it worked. At first I was scared how was I going to explain it or show them? Kankaror put a hand on my shoulder to reassure me it was going to be ok. Once we got there I saw several practice dummies and a lot of people with purple eyes I take a deep breath,

"Ok so, I'm Katherin, it's nice to meet all of you, let's get started," I walk up to a dummy, "on the center of everyone forehead should be, like a pack on chakra, you should see it with your biokugan, if you hit this, it will take away the ability to control someone's chakra," I say then point at the spot, "if you use the right amount of chakra it will completely sever the connection, and the blood benders will lose their power," I say, everyone gets a dummy and starts practicing, Gaara walks up and stands next to me,

"Are you sure this will work?" he asks,

"To tell you the truth, no, but if it does it's the only way to defeat them," I reply,

"How will they get close?" Kankaror asks,

"A group of ninja's could attack all at once, and then one of them could come up while the blood bender is distracted and take them out," I reply,

"Why couldn't we just kill them?" Kiba asks,

"No one can get close enough to kill them until they have no power," I say seeing a younger man struggle, I walk up and ask him if something is wrong,

"I have never trained, how do I stand?" he whispers I smile, watch Neji for a moment and stand like him, "knees bent, like this, the bender will be quick so make a jab at their head, like this," I say and do it, but instead of it simply make a small black mark, or none at all because I thought I had no chakra the dummy is thrown against a wall and it blows up, I block my face and turn away, everyone stops and stares, I laugh nervously,

"Just don't blow their head off, that would be a mess, and gross," I say then almost run away next to Gaara.

Fraye's POV:

We traveled all day and set up camp, we could all tell Tamari was scared; we would all be scared after what happened to her village. I sat next to her and touched her should to reassure her, after we had a full night of sleep we started running yet again when the sun came up. By the end of the day we made it to the sand village, or what was left, all you could see was broken buildings and dead people.

I look over to Tamari and saw a single tear, I touch her shoulder,

"Let's bury them first," I say smiling sadly, she thanks me and we all start to work, it was dark by the time we finished and we made camp. We all woke up to a crash, we jumped up to find a child next to us trying to steal food, at first no one moved until I tried to give the child some of my food, the child didn't think that and attacked me, but instead of using normal hand signs and weapons I felt my insides turn and clench,

"Bloo-Blood bender," I gasp out before I fall over, imminently they all attack, trying not to hurt him. After we finally caught him he pouted,

"Whoa, he looks no older than eleven," I say bending down to his level,

"That's because I'm not!" he yells trying to break free,

"And you stayed here?" I ask standing and putting an arm on my hip,

"NO!" he yells,

"You were left here?" Tamari asks, he was about to say something but he stops and looks away,

"Oh, Katherin is going to love this," I say sighing, that night we all slept at camp again, the little boy said he would help us if we gave him a home and food, which we were happy to give,

"We gave him food, but what about a home?" Naruto asks,

"Katherin will take him in no problem, she has always liked kids," I say laying down, "besides then I can keep an eye on him," I add closing my eyes, the next day I woke up to some one shaking me, I look to see the little boy, Tom, trying to wake me up,

"Blood benders are here," he whispers, "they noticed that the bodies are gone," he adds going to wake the others up, we left the sand village unnoticed, we were about half way there when Tom started sniffling, sound like he was about to cry, the girls were about to comfort him when Sasuke knocked him over the head,

"Men don't cry," he said simply, I got really mad and punched him, then threw him against a tree,

"Men don't cry, but boys do," I say and sit next to Tom.

Katherin's POV:

It had been about three days and the whole time I was training, playing with kids to taking care of people, I found my self lonely without Fraye here. On the Fourth morning I was sitting on a hill feeling like I was going to cry, when I felt someone sit next to me. I look to see Gaara looking at me,

"You miss her?" he asks/states, I nod,

"Now a days we're almost always together, we lived right next to each other, and in this town, together," I say looking away, I heard someone else run up,

"Katherin-sama Gaara-sama, we're ready for today's training," Hinata says bowing, I nod and stand up,

"Let's go," I say walking with her, I heard Gaara fallow as well, that is how the next few days went, Gaara by my side fallowing me everywhere. Escorting me home then going home himself, showing up early in the morning and eating with me, I did how ever notice he felt a little sick after he ate in the morning. On the seven day I became worried, I was training with Neji when Kankaror came in smiling,

"So this is where you've been, left early and staying with Katherin," he asks,

"Yes, he comes so early that I make sure he eats breakfast before we leave," I say proudly, I notice Gaara and Kankaror have an exchange with their eyes, then Kankaror smiles and looks away from Gaara, and Gaara blushes a bit. I didn't know what it meant but I didn't think I wanted to know, just then I saw Fraye walk in I punched Neji away and ran for her,

"Fray-little boy!" I call walking straight past her and to the little boy who looks no older than eleven, he has sky blue eyes, pale skin and black hair. I hug him and ask his name,

"Tom," he replies blushing a bit,

"He is so cute," I whisper to Fraye,

"Good because he needs a home, he is a blood bender that was left, he offered to help us if we took care of him," Fraye says sighing, I gasp,

"How terrible, if Hokage is ok with it, would you like to live with Fraye and I?" I ask bending down and smiling at him, he stares at me for a moment before looking away, blushing, and giving a small yes,

"Good, let's go talk to her," I say putting an arm over his shoulders,

"Already did, she said yes," Naruto says,

"Thanks, then how about we get you some food and clothes, and we'll need to get some stuff for your room," I say smiling, Neji glares at my back but then goes to train, as usual Gaara fallows, Fraye sees and glares coldly and hard at Gaara's back but wipes it off and walks home.

When we got new clothes and a few things to decorate his room we went home, Gaara was using his sand to carry the bags. Once we got there Tom gasps at how big it was, three stories high,

"We only use one floor, but I'm thinking of taking in a few other kids like you, but you'll need to help around the house, and go to school," I say looking at him, Tom nods and runs in the house happily. I smile and look at Gaara, then blush,

"Thanks I don't know what I would've done, with the bags and this week, thank you, for being here," I say sincerely. Gaara looks surprised but nods and gives a bit of a smile,

"Come, you can eat dinner with us," I say walking inside; he smiles a bit and fallows.


	6. Sorry

I am so sorry I have not updated! I'm going threw school, my older sister moving out and well, just plain life. It will be a while until I update, again I'm so sorry.


End file.
